


Planar Shenanigans 101

by Mynameisunimportant



Series: Planar Shenanigans: A DnD Sorta Thing I Guess [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 18:50:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15869622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mynameisunimportant/pseuds/Mynameisunimportant
Summary: First time putting my writing in any sort of visible form so hopefully any of y'all who see this here message enjoy! Doing this partly to prep for my campaign and partially to preserve the story once we actually get going. Not sure what sorta rating to do so I went on the cautious side- and since it's an actual 5E campaign behind the scenes I assume there's gonna be just a bit of character fatalities. Don't blame me, blame the dice ;D





	Planar Shenanigans 101

**Author's Note:**

> First time putting my writing in any sort of visible form so hopefully any of y'all who see this here message enjoy! Doing this partly to prep for my campaign and partially to preserve the story once we actually get going. Not sure what sorta rating to do so I went on the cautious side- and since it's an actual 5E campaign behind the scenes I assume there's gonna be just a bit of character fatalities. Don't blame me, blame the dice ;D

The  _Beholder_ drifts once more toward her home among the stars. She is a mighty vessel: forged of ancient alchemy and hardened against far worse than the mere vacuum that surrounds her. Aboard the Beholder, the crew should be preparing for a long-awaited reunion with the world they left years ago.

Unfortunately, "should" doesn't tend to motivate the dead, no matter how long the morning bells ring. Most deceased prefer to sleep in a bit longer, and let some other interstellar voyagers do the hard work of moving cargo out of the ships' colossal storage bays. What do they care if it goes to the right place? Hardly their fault, a literal skeleton crew is more ill-equipped than a figurative one to fight interstellar pirates. A restless spirit turns over on her bunk with a huff and tries to get back to sleep.

 

The ship continues to drift.

 

 

___

Somewhere, in the library, there's life- or, something approximating it at the least. Unit S-872a finds themself in possession OF a self. The unit runs some scans, calculates some calculations, then is told to tend to the organics of the ship. Subdesignation: Diplomat. The unit makes a chirping beep similar to a disgruntled huff- they wanted to be Subdesignation: Horticulture. No matter, there's work to do.

The unit flies into a pneumatic tube, en route to the sleeper cabins. Through transparent tubing, they see the stars for the first time since Formation (about 14 seconds ago, when they started existing) and a reflection along the pristine glass. The orb notes it it indeed an orb, and carries on through kilometers of ductwork without so much as a speed bump to slow them down. Unit S-872a has places to be. Very very soon.

 

 

The prince awakens on a pyramid.

Sunlight pours from a crack in the cavern ceiling far above, glaring at him with all the malice a noonday sun can muster. Farther down the walls bare stone becomes rough-hewn then precisely fashioned into 12 arches split among the cavern's circumference. Farther still, the land slopes downward towards simple gardens of vibrant but uninteresting plants, each set at the base of this 6-sided structure he's awoken on. 

Cirrian, the (quietly) self-proclaimed master of deception, thinks himself deceived. Perhaps he slighted some cult in his bid for the throne, or the few people he trusted to distrust one another had made a tenuous peace to get rid of him. Or, he thinks, this is some sort of trick or illusion like the children's stories of magic. Whatever the case, he's lost and alone. Time to put that survival training to use, whatever relevance it might have in this... temple... thing. He reaches into his pocket for a watch, but his hand finds another shape first- a round and glassy shape.

 

Prince Cirrian stares into the crystal orb intently. Fog swirls around inside gently like a murky snowglobe, gently pulsing blue like breathing. It is at once mesmerizing and difficult to focus on, as the paleness of the light is somehow disconcerting, though he cannot determine why.

>Unit S-872a observes their charge. The being has 4 limbs and a central topmost head, like a proper quadruped was using only 2 legs for walking. They make a dissatisfied note in the passenger's dossier, recommending they stop this silly "tall" business immediately. Most other beings that boarded from that world had the good sense to use all 4 legs properly. They didn't intend to be rude while the being was watching, but an official report would let them subtly ask for a purpose in horticulture soon. This "Prince" creature might have higher marks in intelligence than "Cat" or "Moose" but it should really have applied that intelligence to walking in the safe, 4-leg way that chemically similar creatures used. It just made sense.

\---

Somewhere, something goes critically wrong. Untold years of wear with no maintenance tends to cause problems for delicate machines.

 

The ship continues to drift- but just a little bit faster than before.

Then a little more.

And a little more.

And so on...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prelude sorta stuff for Arc 0! Should only take a chapter or 2 to get to the good stuff AKA the point that DnD starts to actually be involved. I'm probably gonna make some interlude chapters of in-universe writing or side stories but by the time most people see this that'll be decided one way or another I'm sure. Gonna be a rough ish start because it took a while to get momentum in the original WIP campaign state as well. Gotta stick with that authenticity!


End file.
